


The Things I Do for a Buck

by caidanu (Zanya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Humor, Language, M/M, Mission Related, Oral, Piercings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Teasing, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old fic repost</p>
<p>Summary: Neji finds himself in a compromising position during a mission. Shino is there to help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do for a Buck

Neji folded his arms across his chest and stood in the doorway to the brothel, Brighton’s House of Pleasure. From the looks of the worn paint and shoddy structure, the place could have been called, A Fuck for a Buck in Neji’s opinion. Seedy whorehouses weren’t his idea of fun, and he hated the idea of stepping foot into one.

Shino landed down right next to him quietly. They were both dressed in their standard Jounin garb with satchels slung across their backs. The mission had taken an odd turn when an informant gave them information about their target staying at a little known brothel. It took them two days to find the man who knew a man who knew where they could go to find out how to get membership to this exclusive place in the middle of nowhere. It all ended with Shino showing an impressive use for his bugs so they didn’t have to waste any more of their time.

To say Neji was irritated would be putting it mildly. Though watching that sweaty old man scream like a little girl when bugs threatened to enter places that were better left unmentioned, Neji felt for one brief moment during this mission a kind of sick peace and pleasure from someone else’s fear. He would never admit to the brief joy he garnered from that encounter, but it almost made the mission feel worth it.

Almost. Needing to pay bills seemed a stronger plus now that they were close to finding their target and going home. If only he hadn’t insisted to his uncle on paying his own way. Still that was better than constantly feeling like he owed his uncle for everything. Neji wanted to prove he could handle it on his own and make his uncle proud. He needed this even if no one else thought so.

They stepped inside, which, even though Neji hated to admit, was decorated fairly nice. The walls were painted red and black. A few old paintings hung on the walls. To his left, there was a bar with a few stools around it. Tables and booths were scattered throughout. There were lights overheard with only about half of them turned on. Neji noticed that towards the back of the room, there were several doors that no doubt led to rooms for guests to enjoy some of the other services offered by the establishment.

A young blonde-haired woman greeted them. “How may I help you gentleman?”

“We’re here to meet with Mr. Brighton about your problem,” Shino immediately stated to the woman standing at the door. “We were told he was expecting us.”

The hostess smiled at them and politely motioned them to follow her to the office, located to their left. “Mr. Brighton will be with you shortly,” she said before closing the door.

They stood in the middle of the plain room. The walls were white and only had a large wooden desk and two chairs. There was a black round clock on the wall. It read half past four. Almost dinnertime and most likely they would spend it here instead of in Konoha. Neji sighed irritably at that thought.

“How much longer do you think we’ll have to wait?”

Neji glanced over at Shino and knew that even though Shino looked calm, his teammate was starting to get irritated also. The kikaichu were buzzing a little louder than normal. “I don’t know. But if this turns out to be another ‘I’d love to help you, but you’ll have to talk to a man I know,’ I’m going to snap.”

They both stood in silence and waited. Shino hadn’t proved to be much on conversation. In some ways, Neji found it nice. Other times, he missed having someone like Naruto chatter away to pass the time. He had been on missions with Shino before so he knew what to expect. General quiet with occasional soft conversation. Neji heard a loud knock on the door before it opened.

A tall skinny man, dressed in black slacks and a simple white collared shirt walked through the door. He had a large hooked nose, and his thin gray hair was slicked back with too much hair gel, giving it a greasy appearance. Pale blue beady eyes assessed them for a brief moment. “Sorry to keep you both waiting. You’re going to have to talk to a man I know…”

Neji’s hands tightened into a ball, his blunt fingernails digging into the skin of his palms. “You’re not Mr. Brighton are you?”

“He’ll be along shortly.”

And then his grip loosened. He could deal with another lackey if it meant not going to another place for information. Neji nodded in agreement, and he caught Shino watching his fingers out of the corner of his eyes. He could swear Shino had a smile on his face underneath the collar of his shirt.

Soon a short bald heavyset man waddled into the room, dressed the same way the skinny man was. He had two brown tuffs of hair around the ears, a bulbish nose, and thin lips. His eyes were larger and more round with a dirty hazel color too them, though Neji thought the eyes looked dull and lifeless. His hands were sweaty and his face flushed red like he had been walking for too long. “Are these the two men?”

“Yes, they’re both are from Konohagakure. They’re interested in helping us with our problem.” The tall skinny man explained.

“I’m Mr. Brighton.” The shorter man came closer, looking them up and down. “Just to be clear, I’m only helping you out because this man is bad for business. He always comes in here the end of the month and pushes my employees around and insists on not paying when he leaves. Sometimes he destroys my furniture and starts fights. I’ve lost some damn good employees and customers over this past six months because of him.”

“That’s fine.” Neji really didn’t care why this man had agreed to help them out, though there was a nagging little bit of guilt from his rather harsh judgment of the place. In the end, regardless, now that they knew this man would be coming to the brothel, they’d get him. “We don’t expect any special accommodations from you.”

“No, you see,”—Mr. Brighton walked up to him—“this will go easier if we do give you special accommodations. I want this man out of here permanently. If he’s bad for business then I lose money, my employees lose money. My customers go somewhere else. Everyone here loses.”

“What did you have in mind?” Neji suspiciously eyed the short man up. He didn’t like the tone in the man’s voice. Like there was a catch, something either he or Shino wouldn’t like. “We do have our limits.”

“Yeah, I think we can make this work out.” Mr. Brighten, completely ignoring the question, leaned in closer forcing Neji to lean back to put distance between them. “Yeah, I’m seeing this now. We can probably make you pass. You have the hair for it, though you’re a bit tall… and your shoulders are a bit broad. And you really don’t stand like a woman, no real curves. But your face is sort of pretty in a mannish kind of way.”

“What? What do mean by that?” Neji blanched. What the hell? Of course he didn’t have curves or slim shoulders. “Wait a…”

Mr. Brighton turned to his companion and waved his arms wildly in the air. “Why didn’t you bring me someone shorter and skinnier? How can I pass him off as a woman if he’s built like a man? It’s not like we can only show him shoulder up. What are we to do with the rest of him?”

The other man moved in on Neji’s personal space and breathed hot spicy breath on him. So close, their nose almost touched. “Hmm, well, perhaps if he’s in dim lighting and we have most of his body covered up? If we put makeup on him and a dress, it should be good enough.”

“Why can’t we just stay as we are?” Neji try to turn his head away from the offensive odor coming from the man’s mouth with little success. He did not want the humiliation that would come from him being dressed and passed off as a woman. “Can’t we mingle with your regular employees?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for you two to stick together?” Mr. Brighton asked skeptically. “If you’re separated it might be more difficult to take him out. Or more difficult to communicate with each other.”

“I can personally assure you that we’ll be in close proximity to each other.” Neji wanted this conversation over now. “Shino can cover most of me up so my body won’t be seen. I don’t think there’s any need to have me dress like a woman.”

“Not good enough. I’m sure your assurance is well meant, but things often have a nasty way of not turning out the way you want them to.” Mr. Brighton raised his hands like that would put Neji’s mind at ease. “If your partner needs to move away from you, then it’s all over. Maybe we can just pass you off as a manly sort of woman.”

“There have been a few requests for that lately.” The taller man butt in. “We can make it work. Especially if he’s sitting down.”

Neji glanced over at Shino for any signs of help. Unfortunately, with Shino’s hood and sunglasses on, he couldn’t tell what was going on in that head. Apparently, he was the only one who found this idea distasteful.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mr. Brighton’s lips curved up into a creepy smile. “We can make this work. I’ll have Olivia make him up.”

The tall man grabbed Neji by the arm. “Come with me then. We don’t have much time.”

Neji quickly glanced back at Shino, hoping for some way out of this, before following the man out of the room. What the hell did he just get himself into? It all happened so fast. He didn’t recall even agreeing to this. The mission was supposed to be a simple: find their target and eliminate him. Instead, they had been pulled from one dead-end lead to the next. And if he didn’t do what Mr. Brighton wanted, he risked having the same thing happen.

Neji sighed, resigned to the idea. The things he had to do for money.

 

~*~

Only a few dim lights were on in the main room, but that didn’t stop the employees from crowding around guests. The constant soft chatter of people talking distracted Neji for a moment. Even though they were in a large room filled with many people, those conversations had a private air to them. It didn’t matter. Not one of them was the target anyway.

Neji’s eyes twitched a little. His eye makeup felt too heavy. Neji had tried to tell Madam Olivia that she was putting it on too heavy. He had two female cousins so he knew what pretty women did with their makeup, if they even wore any. Taking this crap off later would not be easy. Neji had a feeling he would lose a few eyelashes in the process.

His mood hadn’t been improved when they forced him into a tight dark purple dress, made him shave his legs, put pantyhose and heels on, and sent him on his way. Neji felt like a cheap whore. Hell, he certainly looked the part with gaudy purple flower pins in his hair and bright red lipstick on his mouth. Shino got the lucky end of the deal by only wearing a button up white shirt and black slacks.

A loud commotion interrupted his thoughts. Neji peered over Shino’s shoulder. Their target had just arrived and already started making his demands for more booze and women. His voice was loud and crude, slurred like he had too much to drink. A long black coat covered his body down to his knees and he wore a cloth cap over his head. The hostess from earlier tried to keep him calm but the man only pushed her out of the way and demanded two whores and a room.

Neji leaned up, took Shino’s earlobe between his lips before whispering, “He’s here.”

“I figured. How many are with him?” Shino leaned down. His hands roamed over Neji’s thighs, and he tongued Neji’s ear.

“Only two other companions are with him so far.” Neji tried to keep his breathing steady. He didn’t want to let on that a part of him enjoyed being felt up by Shino. It had been awhile since he had sex, and his body had started responding.

Neji could tell the employees were too afraid to deny any request no matter how unreasonable. Two women went with their target and stood along the back wall to wait for him.

“He’s to your right, about five feet.” Neji whispered again in Shino’s ear. “He’s heading towards the back with two of the employees.”

“We’ll need to move fast if we’re to get him.” Shino tucked a lock of hair behind Neji’s ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth. “And we need to do it soon.”

“Agreed.” Neji tried to shift his lower half. Having Shino’s thigh between his legs made him feel things he wasn’t prepared to deal with. Nor did he want to face the inevitable embarrassment that would occur once this was over. He was hard, and Shino could definitely feel it. “Let’s just get this over with and go home.”

Neji could smell peppermint and cinnamon schnapps on Shino’s breath and hoped that his own breath smelled decent. The last thing he wanted was to smell like an animal had crawled into his mouth and died. Not when he had another person a mere inch away from his face. Not in this situation.

Shino waited until the man disappeared into one of the back rooms before moving off him. He hated to admit to it, but Neji almost immediately missed the feel of Shino against his body. Oddly enough, he didn’t mind their brief make-out session. It almost disappointed Neji that it had to end. And it would have if he wasn’t dressed in drag.

The sooner they took care of this asshole, the sooner he could go home and put this humiliating night behind him.

 

~*~

Neji, wearing loose fitting sleep pants and shirt, sat down on the bed and finished towel drying his hair. He hadn’t expected they’d have a room to sleep in for the night. Apparently, the employees and owners had been extremely grateful that they had rid them of an S-Class Nin for them. Especially grateful that they managed to not only kill the bastard but that they made sure the two employees were unharmed in the process.

The room itself wasn’t that bad. Simple but at least clean enough. The best room Mr. Brighton had assured him, though it only had one large bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Even though Mr. Brighton didn’t mention it, Neji was certain this room was a couple’s suite. The sheets were cream colored and the blankets a soft sage. The walls were painted ivory and the bathroom matched the rest of it. His Jounin coat had been hung up on the door and his satchel sat right next to the bed.

Shino had the shower now. Neji could hear the water running and the sound felt somewhat comforting. They had successfully completed their mission, and this time tomorrow, he’d be back in Konoha, sleeping in his own bed with enough money to pay the rent and his bills. With any luck, he’d have some leftover to buy groceries.

At least he had gotten the chance to quickly shower and wash the makeup off his face. Olivia had been kind enough to give him some makeup remover to make it easier. Neji tossed the towel on the nightstand. His hair still felt a bit wet even though he had towel dried it off the best he could. That had been one of the reasons why he insisted on going first. Even though Neji wouldn’t think of cutting his hair, sometimes it was a bitch to maintain and it took forever to dry.

Shino’s coat and satchel hung from the hook on the bathroom door. Neji briefly wondered where all of Shino’s kikaichū insects were lurking. He knew they had to be around somewhere, but the bugs could be alarmingly silent when they wanted.

Standing up, Neji walked over the bathroom when the water shut off. He wanted to brush his hair once more before going to bed so he could get any remaining knots out. He raised to his hand to knock lightly on the door when he heard, “it’s open” from the other side. If he had known what was waiting for him on the other side of the door, Neji probably would have just gone to bed, knots be damned. Instead, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Neji stood in the bathroom doorway, his pale eyes roaming over Shino’s half-naked body. Well, there was only a thin cotton towel wrapped loosely around Shino’s waist, and it only covered his ass down to right above the knees. His eyes quickly took in pale flesh and toned muscles. He had never realized how toned Shino was. Looking away, he thought it’d be better if he didn’t stare.

The not staring didn’t help Neji’s dick from slowly hardening. Maybe the night and atmosphere had something to do with it. Or perhaps Neji had went too long without sex, but whatever the reason, his felt frozen in place. His eyes and body refused to move, and he felt stuck in the doorway, unable to escape his growing embarrassment when Shino bent down to pick up a discarded shirt. How could Neji not stare at that sight?

Shino had the memory of an elephant, and definitely could hold a grudge against someone for a long time. Hell, he would never forget how long it took Shino to forgive Naruto for not recognizing him right away after training with Jiraiya. They often were put on missions together because they worked so well with each other and got along. Now, he could see that easily changing since he would be caught staring at Shino’s ass and staring hard.

Then it hit him. Neji looked up and noticed Shino’s dark eyes assessing him from the mirror. Why hadn’t he thought of the mirror? He watched Shino start to turn around slowly. Like time had almost come to a complete stop. There was no way to hide his embarrassment. He could only hope that Shino wouldn’t freak out on him.

When Shino finally did turn around, it became clear to Neji why it had been such a slow turn. The obvious tent in the towel told him he wasn’t the only one who was having problems down below. Neji looked up, unable to move or say anything. At least the embarrassment wouldn’t be his alone.

~*~

When his back hit the mattress, Neji had an unclear idea how they even got to this point. Only a few words between them had been spoken—an agreement of sorts to never speak of this to anyone. Shino had come out of the shower and once he turned around, all logical thoughts had bit the dust. The rationalization started and from there, it had snowballed into one reason after another for why this was a good idea.

Shino moved up alongside Neji so that their bare chests touched. The feel of Shino’s fingers slowly massaging his chest relaxed him a little, and Neji closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a tug on both his nipples. It didn’t take Shino long to explore the two bars he had through them. Neji moaned—his nipples were even more sensitive since he had gotten them pierced.

“I’m surprised you have these.” Shino flicked Neji’s left nipple before rolling the bar between his thumbs. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d pierce your body.”

“I lost a bet to Naruto last Christmas party.” Neji arched up and pulled back to get more friction on his nipples. “This was my punishment.”

“Not exactly a punishment, judging by your reaction to this.” Shino tugged harder, his lips parted a little and his breathes grew heavier when Neji moaned louder.

“No, I suppose not.” Neji gripped Shino’s shoulders. “That feels so good.”

Shino’s hands moved up further up, and his fingers threaded his fingers through Neji’s hair and tugged. His hair was sensitive, not something Neji liked to announce to anyone. Yet, Shino seemed to have a radar for finding his erroneous spots. Gasping when his hair was tugged, he moaned and lifted his hips closer to Shino’s body.

Their cocks touched, and for a moment, rubbed against each other. A jolt of pleasure coursed through him. A pleasant, soft gasp came from above him so Neji looked up into Shino’s eyes. Neji never thought he’d see Shino like this. Instead of the usual calculating stare, lust and pleasure filled those dark eyes. Lust for him. Pleasure that he was giving Shino.

Neji gently reached up and touched Shino’s hair. It felt surprisingly soft even though it was still damp. Neji wondered how he got it to stick up like that without putting anything in it. “So soft.”

Shino leaned in to the touch, his head resting on Neji’s shoulder. His hand slipped lower until he reached Neji’s cock. Lightly tugging on it, Shino sucked on the pale slick flesh in front of him until he was sure he left a mark on Neji’s neck. He bit down, rolling his tongue against the bite mark, and then pulled away.

“Lean back.” Shino lightly pushed Neji back down onto the bed. “Relax.”

Neji laid back, his long hair fanned out across the bed. Shino’s body covered his. Warm hands trailed down Neji’s chest and stomach, stopping occasionally to rub his pale skin. Relaxing didn’t seem like an easy thing to do when he didn’t have any clothes on. The room had a slight chill to it. The brief thought of getting up to turn on the heat crossed his mind, but he also didn’t want to move. So he forced his body to do what he wanted. If he were too tense then this night would end badly for both of them. And the idea of going home tomorrow looking like he had a rod up his ass didn’t set well with him.

“And hold still.” Shino softly ordered. “I want to touch you, all of you.”

Neji smirked. “Never would have pegged you to have control issues.”

“I’m only making this easier on you.” Shino only glanced up at him, either ignoring his jab or not getting it. “You’re so cold right now.”

“So, you’re warming me up then?” Neji did enjoy the feel of Shino’s hands roaming over his body. It helped soothe and warm him.

“Something like that,” Shino murmured.

Neji had a pretty good idea it was the former. Once Shino’s hands touched his chest and grazed his nipples again, any thoughts of moving quickly dissipated. He wasn’t used to feeling this exposed to anyone. Even though this wasn’t his first time, he normally had more control over the situation. And often some of his clothing still stayed on.

Shino moved down his body and settled between his legs. Neji opened them wider to give him more room.

Shino’s mouth engulfed his balls. Neji felt a warm wet tongue lave over his heated sacs. Shino moved further up until Neji could feel Shino’s warm breath against his dick. His hands immediately went to guide Shino’s head closer to where he wanted it.

Neji gasped when Shino’s tongue teased the slit of his cock, pushing and teasing. He leaned up on one arm and watched Shino take the head into his mouth while holding on to the base of Neji’s cock. The light sucking and flicks of Shino’s tongue drove him crazy.

Neji propped himself up more. Watching Shino’s lips around tightly around his cock made his balls tighten. But before he could come, Shino pulled off of him. The sudden loss of contact forced a startled noise from him. He refused to believe it was anything resembling a whine.

“Tease.” Neji chided, though it didn’t have any bite to it.

“Then we’d be finished before I can put my dick inside of you,” Shino bluntly stated. Only it sounded sexy to Neji when said in that suggestive of a tone. “I don’t think either of us want that.”

Neji had the grace to blush a little at Shino’s words. He didn’t expect words like that to slip out. Shino moved back up over him.

His hands touched Shino’s chest muscles. Neji loved the feel of the hardness underneath Shino’s soft skin. Normally those muscles were covered not only by clothing but also a long green coat. Neji couldn’t imagine why Shino hid his body so often. Shino looked around like he was searching for something.

“Here, use this.” Neji reached over to his satchel next to the bed, grabbed a tube of water-based lubricant, and handed it to Shino. “It will help make it easier.”

“Turn over onto your knees.” Shino took the tube, not questioning why Neji had lubricant with him on a mission, which Neji didn’t mind. He did not want to explain how he normally unwound from missions on his own.

Shino’s index and middle finger brushed across his perineum down to his anus. They moved in a circler motion, loosening the tight muscles before carefully sliding inside of him. Neji gasped when one of those fingers rubbed at his prostate until his hips moved back and forth, seeking out more contact. Shino’s fingers slid in deeper and moved around a few times before withdrawing.

When Shino’s tongue first touched the sensitive skin around his anus, Neji jerked, surprised by the sudden feel of wet down there. Shino’s tongue explored a little more, barely breaching him. It didn’t matter. Neji was so turned on that he could feel a little precum leaking from his dick.

“I don’t have anything.” For the first time that night, Shino looked a little uncomfortable.

“Neither do I.” They didn’t have any condoms. Neji knew that’s what Shino implied.

Normally that would have been enough to send Neji away. At this point, though, he couldn’t stand the thought of getting up and leaving. Not after they came this far. Shino had to be clean in order to be a Shinobi. The Leaf tested all its ninjas once they became sexually active. So they were good. Or at least that what Neji convinced himself since he didn’t want to stop for a late night run to find condoms.

Neji spread his legs wide and leaned his chest against the cotton sheets, hoping Shino would catch that he didn’t care. To hell with the condoms and his incessant need to overanalyze every thing.

There was a light smack on Neji’s ass before Shino’s hands held his hips and pressed into him slowly. It had been awhile since Neji bottomed, and it stung a little. It burned at first, and all he could feel was pressure inside of him. But Neji knew that feeling wouldn’t last. Soon, the burn would turn into pleasure, and the pressure would turn to friction.

The first few thrusts were shallow but allowed Neji time to adjust. Each one went a little deeper. Leaning against the mattress, Neji just allowed himself to revel in the friction of his body pushing against each thrust. Shino then pulled him up and back into a sitting position, forcing Neji down fully on his dick.

Neji cried out, and he fell forward, his hands resting on the bed. Even though he still faced the opposite way, with the new position, Shino went in so deep. It hurt yet felt so damn good. That point when something is so pleasurable that it’s painful.

“Are you okay?” Shino’s question barely registered. Time felt like it had slowed down to an impossible crawl. “Do you need a minute?”

“I’m fine.” He didn’t feel fine. His world felt like it had turned in on itself. Neji’s hands shook, and he tried to steady himself. “Keep moving.”

Shino didn’t ask any more questions and thrust upwards, hard, making Neji lose his balance a little. His fingers dug into Shino’s thighs to steady himself. His body lifted and thrust downwards. For a few seconds their rhythm felt off before they both compensated. Each time Shino thrust upwards, Neji would push down, forcing Shino’s dick deeper inside of him.

The movement worked well in their favor, and for the second time, Neji could feel his balls start to tighten up. Shino held him still, arms wrapping tightly around Neji’s waist. With his arms trapped behind him, his control was lost. Shino pounded into him, reaching around to stroke his cock.

“Oh, god, I think I’m going to…” Neji felt Shino pull out suddenly before he could even finish that thought.

Before he could even protest, Shino turned him around. “I want to see you come.”

Getting the idea, he lowered himself back down on Shino’s cock. Slowly moving his body up and down, Neji regained his rhythm.

Neji looked at Shino, and their eyes locked. For once Neji found himself truly envious that he didn’t have the Sharingan and able to have this moment burned into his memory forever. He had never seen Shino so close to coming undone. All that pale skin slick with sweat and those normally narrowed eyes relaxed and hooded with pleasure. He couldn’t believe all the missions they had went on together, and yet he never noticed how sexy Shino was.

His hair hung down over his shoulders, a few tendrils touched his chest. Neji was close, so very close. And seeing the same look on Shino’s face only urged him to so something he normally wouldn’t do. Neji wrapped his arms around Shino’s shoulder and kissed him, his tongue swiping across Shino’s lips. Neji felt greedy. He couldn’t get enough. Their kissed became heated and desperate, tongue meeting tongue, unable to get enough of each other.

With their bodies so close to together, Neji’s dick rubbed against Shino’s stomach. It didn’t take long for him to come, and when he did, Neji noticed that Shino was still watching him. Taking in the way his body shook and how his head tilted back so he could cry out in pleasure. The way Shino’s lips parted slightly when he reached his orgasm and stiffened made Neji bear down so that he could feel every ounce of Shino’s cock inside of him.

For a few minutes, they just sat there. Then Shino eased him off and pulled out, taking his discarded towel off the floor to clean them up with. Neji sunk down into the bed with Shino joining him.

They lay beside each other, neither of them saying a word about what just happened. He had no doubt this would not be the last time they had sex. Why hadn’t he done this more often? His missions would be a lot better if he did. It certainly would relieve more stress. At least Neji knew whom to request for his mission partner in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill in fic for my Forgotten Love swap on y!Gal a few years back. I don't normally write this pairing but it was fun! ^^


End file.
